La princesse et le palefrenier
by Navirina
Summary: Un os sur une possible relation entre Elsa et Jack, alors encore humain. OS court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.


Le cheval s'engouffra dans la cour du château en trottant. Sa cavalière s'arrêta à l'entrée des écuries et mit pied à terre. Elle entra dans le bâtiment et guida sa monture jusque dans sa stalle puis, avec un soupir de soulagement, elle ôta son casque. Ses cheveux, d'un blond presque blanc, tombèrent en cascade dans son dos. Elle récupéra son élastique dans sa poche et les tressa en grimaçant. Ses yeux bleus scrutèrent le couloir. Mais où était-donc ce palefrenier ? Il était censé être là à son retour.

« Overland ! »

Aussitôt, un jeune homme sorti de la pièce voisine. Il avait des cheveux marron et des yeux de la même couleur. Des brins de paille étaient accrochés à ses vêtements. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et s'inclina respectueusement.

« -Princesse Elsa ! Je ne vous avais pas entendu rentrer.  
-Pourtant il est déjà tard. Tu aurais du faire plus attention.  
-C'est vrai mes excuses Altesse.  
-Cela ira pour cette fois, Jackson. Occupe-toi de mon cheval et assure-toi qu'il s'abreuve correctement. Nous avons beaucoup galopé pour revenir.  
-Bien Princesse. »

Il s'empressa d'obéir. Elsa, quand à elle, rentra au château afin de se changer pour le dîner.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Elsa était assise devant sa coiffeuse et brossait ses cheveux. Sa fenêtre était ouverte, laissant entrer l'air frais de ce début d'hiver. Il s'annonçait rude ce qui réjouissait notre princesse. Soudain, une ombre passa derrière elle. Relevant les yeux, Elsa sourit à la silhouette se reflétant dans le miroir.

« -Tu en as mis du temps.  
-Désolé Princesse. Mais quelqu'un est passé par la forêt en rentrant. De ce fait, j'ai eu du mal à enlever la boue des jambes de son cheval. »

Avec un sourire, Elsa se retourna. Jackson l'observait, appuyé contre le mur.

« -Au moins tu as un travail, ne te plains pas.  
-C'est vrai. Je travaille dur pour une princesse tyrannique qui ne me remercie même pas.  
-Tyrannique ? Merci bien ! »

Son air offusqué fit rire le jeune homme. Elle se leva et alla se blottir dans ses bras. Aussitôt, ils échangèrent un baiser passionné.

* * *

« -Pourquoi ne restes-tu donc jamais ? J'aimerais m'endormir dans tes bras pour une fois.  
-Pour que ma tête finisse au bout d'une pique après qu'on nous ait découvert ? Non merci. »

Elle rit tandis qu'il remettait ses habits.

« -Je suis certaine que mes parents accepteraient notre relation.  
-Elsa… Tu es la future reine. Et moi un simple paysan. Tu m'as déjà obtenu ce travail aux écuries. Mais je dois bien avouer que je meurs d'envie de voir quelle coiffure tu as en te levant.  
-Alors reste. »

Il se pencha vers elle pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis il enfila ses bottes.

« -Peut être que notre relation pourra être révélée lorsque nous serons plus âgés. Nous n'avons que 17 ans Elsa. Aux yeux de la majorité des personnes, nous ne sommes que des enfants.  
-Mais peut être que d'ici là tu auras rencontré une fille moins tyrannique.  
-Et toi un prince.  
-Oh pitié, ne recommence pas. »

Elle roula sur le dos et posa le bras sur son visage.

« -Je dis la vérité Elsa. Tu es une princesse, tu mérites un prince.  
-Tu dis ça mais c'est toi qui risque le plus de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Tu croises beaucoup de filles au village. »

Il s'agenouilla et dégagea le visage d'Elsa. Il la regardait avec sérieux.

« C'est toi que j'aime Princesse. Personne d'autre. Et le seul moyen pour me séparer de toi, c'est de me tuer. Mais même la Mort devra s'accrocher. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter de si tôt. Promis. »

Ils scellèrent leur promesse avec un autre baiser.

« -Je ne travaille pas demain. Tu veux qu'on essaie de se voir ?  
-J'adorerais… Mais je pars avec mon père. Une signature de traité de paix ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il veut que j'y assiste pour apprendre.  
-Combien de temps seras-tu partie ?  
-Trois jours.  
-Trois jours de torture.  
-Oh n'exagère pas Jack. Tu vas trouver de quoi t'occuper.  
-Tu vas quand même me manquer. »

Il quitta la chambre de sa bien-aimée et s'enfonça dans la nuit en direction de chez lui.

Les prochains jours semblèrent durer une éternité pour Elsa. La réunion ne dura qu'une journée et elle fut vraiment intéressante. Mais le trajet en bateau était d'un ennui mortel. La jeune princesse ne cessait de penser à son amant. Elle avait hâte de le revoir. Elle se promit d'aller le voir aussi tôt que possible.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin de retour au palais, Elsa alla se changer dans sa chambre, enfilant sa tenue d'équitation. Mais en entrant dans l'écurie, elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le bâtiment était silencieux. D'ordinaire, en plus des habituels bruits chevalins, on entendait Jack s'affairer dans la sellerie. Elle décida d'aller demander au responsable des écuries.

« Vous n'êtes pas au courant votre altesse ? C'est normal vous venez de rentrer. » Dit-il lorsqu'elle le questionna sur Jack.

« -Au courant de quoi ?  
-Le pauvre Jackson est mort.  
-Comment ?! Mais… Quand ? Que s'est-il passé ?  
-Il s'est noyé alors qu'il patinait avec sa jeune sœur. Le jour de votre départ. Comme c'était son jour de repos, il a voulu passer du temps avec sa famille. Oui, pauvre enfant… »

Il reprit son travail en marmonnant mais Elsa ne l'écoutait plus. Elle avait l'impression que tout s'écroulait autour d'elle. Dans un état second, elle harnacha son cheval et sorti. Une fois hors des murs du château, elle galopa rapidement en direction du lac. Elle savait exactement où aller. Tout autour d'elle, la neige tombait. Plus elle s'approchait du lieu, plus la neige tombait. Mais Elsa ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Elle sauta à terre en arrivant et senti son cœur se serrer. Au bord du lac, se dressait une pierre tombale. La glace devait être trop fine pour que les villageois aillent récupérer le corps…

Elle tomba à genoux devant la pierre et lut.  
« **Ici repose Jackson Overland.**  
 **Fils dévoué et frère bien aimé.** »

Les larmes coulèrent sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle ne chercha pas à les retenir, au contraire. Elle pleura en silence la disparition de son aimé. La neige arrêta de tomber en même temps que ses larmes se tarirent. Toujours sans un mot, Elsa retira son gant gauche et posa sa main sur la pierre froide. Aussitôt, de la glace apparue au dessus du nom et la princesse se releva. Elle essuya son visage et remonta sur sa monture. Ses yeux, autrefois rieurs, étaient désormais froids et dénués d'émotions. Sans un regard en arrière, Elsa reparti vers le palais.

Il l'avait observé. Assis sur une haute-branche, le jeune homme n'avait rien manqué de la scène. C'était l'apparition de la neige qui l'avait intrigué. Ses yeux bleus suivirent le chemin emprunté par la cavalière, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue. Il était gracieusement descendu de son observatoire, flottant naturellement dans les airs. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, aussi blancs que la neige aux alentours, et s'approcha du monument. Il était pieds nus et s'accroupit, s'appuyant sur son bâton pour garder l'équilibre. Il posa sa main au même endroit qu'Elsa et frôla la glace. Il lut ce qu'il y était marqué.

« 'Menteur' hein ? Quoi que tu aies fait, ce devait être grave pour qu'elle t'en veuille jusque dans la mort. »

Il se releva et se tourna vers le village. Il devait y aller. Il devait répandre l'hiver. La Lune le lui avait dit lorsqu'il était apparu trois jours plus tôt. Une seule phrase.

« Tu es Jack Frost, l'esprit de l'hiver. »

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là ni pourquoi il était là. Mais il avait cru la lune et s'était envolé en direction du village. Ce qu'il fit de nouveau sans s'attarder plus longtemps. Sans un regard pour son ancienne vie, Jack s'envola vers son destin.


End file.
